valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Dreamy Destination/Killers
3r580 -【XV】Astro - Looking for active senders/traders. Will kill pretty much anything being sent. Active 24/7 except when sleeping. *2o9rq Luzka Maoh GMT+2 AWK i have 18bp i can kill a faw whit no problems i have 20 free slots for commerades my last rank was 320 im very active * 4tj2u -『AC』★Blaze/Blaze『FAWK』|| GMT+10. Please respect the fact when I am ‘『OFF』’, other people need faw/aw too! *'3rvjl - Crescentia - Very active F/AWK, will kill anything you send to me. Feel free to add me :)' * 6vn0x - Aselia - FAW/AWK/T - kills any witches sent my way within 5 minutes. (Please check status ON/OFF/Zzz before sending) * 4w6bo -'' Chino★On/Off★'' '''Killer(&Trader) '''FAW is my priority, please send and ill send mine :) GMT +8 'have 99 light swords to burn with more to spare, help me and ill help u too ;) *6gpt1 - samsimilian - GMT +1 active 16hours a day - Average rank 500+ lvl 88 - Sender and reciever- I will try to send back AW/FAW to the ones I recieve from. If FAW last longer than 8mins I use more BP to kill. *'5qeld - AF|Yan - F/AWK - GMT but active most of the day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them so send as many as you want! *4vgjg - トックス - Looking for FAW / AW senders. *4q13u - Restia - Feel free to add me if you need help killing FAW/AW. * Flan - 724x6 GMT+1. Very active during this event, aiming for top 300. Looking for active Senders/Traders. Will send back. Help me to achieve my goal! :D *5d2g5 - Puff GMT +2 -- primarily looking for senders, will kill everything you send me, FAW and AW. If you happen to be a trader, I'm sure I can send a few FAW your way. *4hspo - busy/off - GMT+8 - F/AWK. ranking for this event ^^ *'6d6q3'-Carol-Killer and Trader. aiming for rank. will kill AW and FAW you send me *'5x384- Ohh WowFAWT' - Will kill EVERYTHING need senders, not looking for anymore traders as of now, Will try my best to send back tho *5chhx - 김치 - FAWK *'2qxpm - Alaska' active throughout the day, willing to trade with those able. *皇族*【玉米】FWK - 3qvlc - gmt+8 active 17 hours a day , currently ranking so faw will be slaughtered swiftly. *'Noire - 61ojl' UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail. Consistently in the top 100; rank 25 (Terror Town). *5grke - DestinyFAWK - normal ranker, will wipe ur FAW and AW at any cost ;) *5mxmi - Monz★ GMT +8, active throughout the day. Will kill all FAW and AW sent my way. I share my FAWs with my senders; I accept traders as well. *5ojyb - I'll kill all your AW and FAW! No matter what! Thanks <3 *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) Killer and Trader will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *3sn5y - Seish - Read my profile! Opened up a few comrade slots. Will be inactive for about 5 days during the event, but rushing the rest *4xsio - AW/FAW killer , feel free to add me :3 *'619ws' - GMT+10, will kill any (F)AW sent my way. Check my name to see whether I'm on or off! *65dvg - Volixe: Very active and will kill anything you send me. I also trade FAW. *6itsd - KuroKz - GMT+8 - AWK looking for AW senders *'5diwc - EddyNaruto' - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *5yn7p - Moe-FAWK - Will kill AW and FAW for you, will also trade my FAWs to help my senders as well *'65tl9 - Arturia' - FAWK, will also kill AW if I have spare BP. Timezone: GMT+1. *'6gqa4 - 2fik' - Killer/Trader (GMT). Ranking this event, I always share my FAWs.